


John: Be Ensnared

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cutting clothes off with scissors, Immobility, Lube, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual, Rape, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: "Sympathetic magic is a hell of a drug," Dirk says smugly, watching his captive unable to even twitch in front of him, the way he lay so stone-still on the blanket.And then, John started to laugh. Not much of a laugh, but it certainly wasn't the nervous one he was expecting. A good, hearty chuckle. "What seems to be so funny, John? I didn't think there was a lot you could laugh at in your position.""Oh, I just didn't know you watched Chapelle's Show! I haven't heard anyone reference it in a while."





	John: Be Ensnared

Dirk had invited John over with the easiest lure in the book - pizza and Ghostbusters, and John had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker - not that he knew at the moment. Nor did he know that Dirk had recently stolen one of his cousin's books of dark magick, or a couple of strands of John's hair from a shirt that had been left after the last hangout. If John knew these things, he probably would've been weirded out. Maybe he might not even have shown up, forcing Dirk to take more drastic action. But, then again, Dirk's plans were already pretty far along the "drastic" scale.

So, that was about why John didn't question anything when he was lavished with attention throughout the movie - does he need more soda? Another slice? He just thought Dirk was being friendly, oblivious as he was, all the way to the point where he was lying on Dirk's bed, completely unable to move. The point A to point B didn't matter too much. He started walking against his will, all the way to Dirk's part of the apartment, and obediently laid himself down onto the stack of mattresses. He didn't look at Dirk, his eyes straight ahead, but if he did he would've seen Dirk playing with a small effigy of John, arms bound with twine, clumsily stepping with the legs until he was in the right position. Then, John rolled onto his back, and got to watch in horror and confusion as Dirk tied another piece of twine around the doll's legs, proceeding to remove John's clothes with cloth shears.

No, John didn't like that one bit. So, out came the questions, since his mouth wasn't bound and it was the one part of him still under his control. He could  _feel_ his arms and legs and torso, but they weren't responding, like the message was getting lost somewhere along his nervous system. Not to say that there was any scientific interpretation for what was going on, because it was, as plainly and simply as it can get, magic.

"W-what are you doing?" Was the first, as Dirk cut through John's shorts and boxers, making a pleased face from behind his sunglasses.

"Well, you were being coy, and I kept trying to proposition you, but you're evidently too stupid to see obvious flirtations when they hit you with the subtlety of a Mach 7 brick." Dirk lectured in response, a little angry, a little desperate, a little frustrated as he took his sunglasses off and put them on the nightstand. His eyes were orange in a way that was almost dizzying to look at, making John's head fill with inappropriate thoughts of tangerines. Now is really not the time! John shuddered at the cold metal of Dirks's scissors against his skin as they slithered up his t-shirt,  _snip-snip-snip_ _ping_ their way to his neck, and then cutting open his sleeves, letting Dirk tug the shirt out from under him, leaving John scared, naked, and very much not horny.

"And, uh, how are you doing it?" John asked, nervously. Dirk held up the tied-up voodoo doll, several strands of John's hair sewn into the top of the ragged thing, and refused to clarify further. "Um, that's not really an answer!"

"Sympathetic magic is a hell of a drug," Dirk says smugly, watching his nude captive unable to even twitch in front of him, the way he lay so stone-still on the blanket, while Dirk lazily undressed.

And then, John started to laugh. Not much of a laugh, but it certainly wasn't the nervous one he was expecting. A good, hearty chuckle. "What seems to be so funny, John? I didn't think there was a lot you could laugh at in your position." Dirk asks, holding up the small doll and pointing a sewing pin at its head, his pants caught around his ankles. "And I'd make sure you choose your next words carefully."

"Oh, I just didn't know you watched Chapelle's Show! I haven't heard anyone reference it in a while."

"What?" Is really all Dirk can say at the moment. He puts the doll back down on the nightstand, dumbfounded, staring at John.

"Well, you're referencing Chapelle's Show? The whole "cocaine is a hell of a drug" joke, that's from that show. Charlie Murphy's True Hollywood Stories, the segment on Rick James?" John rambled. Dirk momentarily forgot that he had a perfectly good roll of electrical tape he could be shutting him up with.

"No, John, it's just a meme," Dirk said, and then wound the tape around the mouth of John's doll. Three times. Just to make sure.

John struggled the best he could, but every part of his body was disobeying him. His nostrils flared with exertion while he tried to avoid hyperventilating. Even though his mouth was open, it was frozen in place, indeed, quite like a gigantic slab of tape had been wrapped over it, preventing both noise and air from escaping. John was too busy staring at the ceiling now to pay much attention to Dirk, but he did try to clench up when he felt his legs being autonomously forced apart and then strapped back down into place by nothing at all. John couldn't even groan or scream. He was bound and silent.

John's breathing got harsher, more ragged, as he felt something cold and wet poke into his asshole, a place he hadn't even considered toying with, even in the shower. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that what was going in was Dirk's finger, and he wasn't so dumb that he didn't recognize lube after another couple of seconds. John started to get hard, feeling his dick twitch to life, even though he really, really, really wished it didn't. Dirk chuckled, putting the doll down next to John. "Oh, are you enjoying that? That's great. I was worried this would be entirely one-sided on my part."

John continued his wordless, soundless noises through the invisible muffle while Dirk fingered his asshole. If there was one thing John was surprised by, besides the everything else about the situation, it was how easy it was going in, and how good it felt. He hated that, especially. It wasn't fair for it to feel that good, when Dirk's finger pressed against something in his asshole and John's dick started to spasm and drool precum all over his pelvis. Thoroughly lubricated, John tried to wiggle away once Dirk removed his finger, but was unable to even accomplish that much.

Dirk's dick was much bigger than his finger.

If he tried to pretend it wasn't painful, he would be lying, so instead, he just accepted that it hurt. Dirk was stretching him open more than anything should, and the feeling was completely alien, like something going up into him the wrong way. It, almost literally, felt alien. Unnatural. Not correct. Improper. John's dick was throbbing and leaking all over itself, and he felt completely betrayed in every sense of the word, his stocky body only able to rock against Dirk with the other boy's motions. Dirk leaned over, pinning John's length between their stomachs, while his hands finally grabbed a hold of John's hips for a better grip.

His eyes were so, so orange. Now was a very inappropriate time for tangerine thoughts.

"It's hard to believe you've never taken a dick before." Dirk taunted, beginning to turn up the motion, the wet sounds of squishing lube and the lewd noises of heavy breathing combining into a symphony of excitement for him. His balls began to slap against John's underside as he used his grip to pull John back and forth. "Your ass's  _just_ right for it, too. You're definitely made for it."

John wanted to shake his head no, but his neck had different ideas. So all he could do was watch Dirk, unable to take his eyes away as he got faster, rougher, digging in blunt nails into John's hips. Faster and faster, until John felt a warm, tight heat in his gut, and he started to cum, shooting weak, thin ropes onto his stomach, narrowly avoiding hitting Dirk. The other boy shot up to avoid the stream with a smirk, not missing a beat. "My bad. Didn't think you were such a quick shot."

And indeed, Dirk was the opposite of that. It wasn't quite a ravaging, it wasn't rough enough for that, but John was definitely being used. He was more of an object than a person for Dirk, the thoughts told him. And when Dirk finally clenched up, curling over John's cum-coated body, beginning to fill John's asshole with his cum, John's shitty brain was busy telling him that it was, in some way, deserved. Dirk pulled out casually after a minute of cockwarming, cleaned himself up, and put a towel underneath John's slightly agape, twitching asshole, as it slowly pulled itself back shut. He walked over to the light switch, and turned back to throw a grin John's way.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not done with you yet."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
